Kadma Starlighter
Kadma Starlighter was a member of Nerissa's enforcerer under her control before she was free. Appearance She wore an amulet and earings and wears a purple dress that resembles a queen. Powers, Skills and Abilities Kadma has the elemental power of Earth. Kadma possesses the powers of chlorokinesis, geokinesis and telekinesis. Kadma is able to control vegetation, causing them to do whatever she pleases, like: controlling their movement, growing them to gigantic sizes, forming them into a variety of shapes and causing plants to act in a human like manner with their own agenda or under Kadma's control. Kadma doesn't have to control existing plants, she can create them out of the ground at will. However, there are cases where her powers will not work when she isn't near the ground, or there is no plants or soil around. Kadma can locate and communicate with vegatation far away by concentrating (Green-speaking) and can use her power to grow fruit from trees and plants. Kadma can also control many different substances linked to the earth such as: rock, brick, mud, sand, soil, paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystals, gems, metal etc. by manipulating them. She can control their movement by levitating them and throwing them. Kadma can also do even more advanced things like creating earthquakes, trenches, fissures, avalanches and mud slides and can even create barriers and armour out of rock and stone. Her powers allow her to transport earth-related materials. Kadma is able to telekinetically lift objects with her mind. Even things not earth related. Objects that can be mentally lifted include: books, flatware, trashcans, people, brooms etc. With her telekinetic powers, Kadma can levitate herself to gain limited flight powers, create force fields of green telekinetic energy to defend herself and fire pulses of the same sheer energy. Kadma possesses many other powers linked to her element such as: throwing pulses of green earth energy, bringing dead plants and fruit back to life, sensing and visualising people, sensing the vibrations of the earth, travelling underground, bore through earth materials like rocks and concrete, sink or drag people underground, make metal soft and melt and even manipulate metal at will. Her emotions are linked to the earth (if she is sad, then the plants will be sad, if she is happy, then the plants will be happy etc). Kadma may have minor glamouring powers and the ability to wish for something that would be granted instantly. Kadma's powers are twice as powerful as she has had more experience with them or it could be just the fact that her powers were fueled by two hearts instead of one when Nerissa took Kadma under her thrall. Personality Kadma is a bit arrogant and stubborn at times. Kadma has difficulty owning up to her mistakes she's made, feeling that she doesn't have to acknowledge them. Along with that, Kadma shows much pride in her abilities and in herself. That got the better of her when Nerissa used that weakness to put her under her thrall. She is very dedicated to her jobs and is a bit overconfident. That also got the better of her when her plan failed against Nerissa. She is very profound to protecting her friends and her planet from anyone who threatens them. Kadma may also be best friends with Halinor as she always keeps a photo of her. When Nerissa was defeated and Kadma became a lot more kinder, she gave up her place as Queen of Zamballa to Ironwood instead to live a more humble life on earth. This shows that Kadma may have some good in her. Weapons *The Heart Of Zamballa (Formerly) Family Unknown. Voice Actress C.C. H. Pounder. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Queens Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Leaders Category:Former Leaders Category:Mind Controlled Category:Former Queens